Heaven Is a Sin Away
by ShadowgirlMeg
Summary: Maybe it's his relentless and determined nature but I think Javert would be a good Dom. Valjean arrested, Marius, disappeared. Cosette is in his care and caught with a young officer not important enough to name. Self discoveries are made and rules and duty be hanged! Read only if your 18 !


Javert still thought of that night. The barricade fell, Valjean was captured and arrested. The young lad, thanks to his rich grandfather and his injuries- well Javert didn't know if the lad even lived. And Cosette… He couldn't understand it, even after the close of a year, why he had had the sudden urge to put himself as the legal guardian of Cosette after he had arrested Jean Valjean. Not that she was any trouble. She was angelic as any person could suppose a human to be. Responsible -it was decided that the money Valjean had earned in Monteuil-sur-Mer, since he had come by it honestly, would be Cosette's and she did very well handling it, still living in a quiet way. Well almost. She was playful and curious and sometimes displayed a spectacular temper. But in spite of this, she made his new abode with her at 55 Rue Plumet comfortable and that's as far as he would allow his mind to get.

The first thing he had done was become acquainted with every inch of the house. He never thought of it in a possessive way, not as his, but in an intent to know how his old enemy had lived. There wasn't a door that creaked, he obviously wanted no one to know when he came and went. It did not take him long to discover the secret passage from the back building to the Rue Babylone. The old building and secret doors were just as quiet as the rest. This is the way Javert came into the yards this night, stopping often in that hidden passage to look up at the stars. He was taken aback large eyes seemed to set themselves among the stars, seeming to stare down at him. An odd vision indeed.

Thinking of why he should be entranced with those eyes he approached the hidden door and turned the key in the lock. On the other side her heard hushed voices, soft little sighs that were unmistakably hers, no matter how quiet they were. Javert felt a clench form in the pit of his stomach, anger flaring as he recognized the other voice, a young guard he had accompany Cosette should she ever go to visit her father. In hushed tones he was making vague references about his feelings, obviously in an attempt to get her to relent.

"Cosette," he heard the young man groan out, "Let me kiss you."

"W-we have been kissing." Javert could just imagine the blush that would accompany that statement. But at the same time he was so angry, at him and at her and it felt as if thousands of stars had burst in his head, leaving such a bright light that he could see everything, why he put himself up to take care of her, the flashes of images and a realization about himself. He was never one to lie to himself, and even though he was shocked at this new insight into himself, it was strangely welcomed. There were times when she'd get a look about her, one that seemed to be a sudden reminder that she was a woman, not a child. This would be immediately followed on his part by a cold, disinterested demeanor that lasted for days, making her feel less like a person. Not like anything, a non-entity. He had if effect run from that look, and now someone else was seeing it. Javert was slammed with the knowledge that he wanted her. _That _was his look, Cosette was _his. _He wanted her, to own her- to possess her. Javert's heaven was a sin away.

In the daze of this odd liberation from duty he caught pieces of his muffled reply about "those lips" followed by a shocked inhale and shaky whimper from her. He held his breath as he silently opened the door. Just beyond the shadows hiding the entrance he was standing in was the unsuspecting pair, he determined and pushing his hands where he could, she looking dazed yet aroused and still. Cosette caught sight of a rounded brass knob emerging from the shadow and pressing into the young man's throat, recognizing it as from Javert's stick; the young officer stiffened and slowly raised his head from her neck.

"If you wish to keep breathing you'll move your hands off her right now. Cosette, inside right now," Javert growled, his glare intense as he stepped forward. His voice had been low and apart from the growl, which sent chills racing through her, but there was the unmistakable tone of command in his voice. She obeyed at once and rushed inside, shaking in the hallway. She peeked out the door wandering what Javert was saying, how quiet that man could be! The young man darted off and Javert stalked to the door, a determined look on his face. Cosette wanted to run and lock herself in her room but her feet wouldn't let her. She looked up at him, fear now rooting her to her spot. She didn't know how to read his look and it terrified her.

"Have you been with that man?"

"W-what?" she stammered out, a heated blush creeping up her neck and cheeks.

Javert's hand snaked forward, the precise moment it sprang forth she couldn't register, gripping her wrist tight and pulling her close, his voice still quiet and firm. He looked so thoroughly angry, she was shocked at his self-possession. "Have you been with him? With any man! Are you -" The question just hung in the air.

Cosette winced as his grip tightened, an odd heaviness in her chest that made her ache and making heat race down her tummy, and shook her head. "No- I mean I haven't."

_Why am I answering this? _she thought, and looked up boldly at his relieved sigh. It was only a flash but he saw it in her eyes, then it slipped back. She didn't know herself yet. And if she did she wasn't ready to admit it. If she hadn't been with anyone such a discovery would be hard to admit but he was ready to make her admit it. Punishment first.

"You know that you will have to be punished. Undress, right now."

Cosette's head shot up and she stared at him in complete horror. This was not the sot of punishment she had expected. Her protests died before they reached her lips. His hand and shed her of her night shift before she could say a word.

"It's how you will learn, Cosette." he said as he stood over her, taking in the sight. His next words nearly made her jump with the severe tone he had taken. "Now, say it."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I s-shouldn't have-" she whispered and sniffled.

Unfortunately, these were not exactly the words he had wanted to hear. He grabbed her arm and ushered her down the hall.

"Until you know your place, you will walk around like this and do as I say and serve me, so you better hope you learn it quickly. Now did you keep my dinner ready?" Cosette kept her head down but nodded slightly. "Then get it and bring a pitcher of water. You will stand next to me and be ready to refill my glass should I want it."

He gave her backside a resounding slap as she left the room. Her head ached and her heart raced as she bustled around trying to figure out why this form of punishment. Cosette remembered it had been Javert that had told her of what her mother had been. Perhaps it was a harsh lesson of what could have happened. But she really didn't think she deserved such a method. She returned to the little dining room, setting down his food and stood next to him facing the table. Javert leaned up from his chair and grabbed her and turned her so quickly that she nearly spilled some of the water she held ready like he asked. _Asked!? No, he demanded. _He positioned her as he wanted, at the edge of the table and facing him then leaned back and studied her, almost lazily reaching for his fork.

Cosette turned her knees inward and held the pitcher with both hands in front of her chest in an effort at some sort of cover. Her skin burned at the shame of it, being on display like this. But at the same time excited, and this mix left her confused. Until she heard the clutter of the fork as it hit the table and Javert's rough hands rearranging her, once again feeling the sting of his hand against her backside.

"You will not cover yourself unless I say you can!"

"Yes, sir," she said looking at the satisfied look on his face, the curl of his lips that so plainly spoke is amusement and his appreciation for the sight in front of him, and felt the tinge of excitement start to turn into a fire. She wondered at herself. That she could be so humiliated and he could enjoy it. That _she _should be excited by it. How could she be so horrible, so sinful?

Javert had seen it again, that dawning realization of desire, a little longer this time before she wrestled it back down and it was replaced by the embarrassment she felt. He sat back and picked slowly at his food, occasionally demanding his glass be filled, but overall just sat and watched her squirm under his scrutiny. The longer he looked the more it got to her. He could see her pulse pounding in her neck and her hands shake. He laughed as her whole body seemed to blush when his sights settled below her hips. She couldn't tell which was the punishment anymore. Was it being forced to strip and serve or was it that he was highly gratified and she felt strangely empty?

Her eyes did their own inspection of his person when she thought he wasn't looking. It took all she had to pull her eyes from the bulge in his pants that he made no attempt to hide. When Cosette lifted her gaze she saw him watching her and then, quite leisurely he opened his fly and displayed himself. She gasps and tried to avert her eyes, swallowing repeatedly in an effort to push down a lump that had taken hold of her dry throat. Her eyes were drawn back to Javert when she heard him chuckle. He got up slowly from his seat and reached out, gently petting her head, her neck, her hair, then down her arms and across her belly, which convulsed in spasms of sensation at his touch. Cosette whimpered, feeling the gathering dampness and tried to swallow again.

Javert cupped his hands with hers around the pitcher and slowly lifted it to her lips. "Poor little Cosette, can't you swallow? Drink, my pet."

Cosette started at this softer tone and the nickname- it felt like a sort of intimacy. She gratefully took some water and felt much relieved but he wouldn't let her lower the pitcher. Her hands pushed down into his in an effort to make him stop. She gulped down what she could, shivering as trails of water slid down her chin and almost choking when she felt a trail cut right over her breast. He let go of her hands and took hold of her shoulders setting her on the table and urging her to lean back. As she sat gasping and sputtering for air she felt his mouth claim her, licking the water from her rounded breast. His mouth puckered and sucked and pulled at her and she felt her whole body go limp.

When her senses were completely fuddled, a mix of shame suddenly overwhelmed by pleasure and need, he stopped suddenly and again demanded. "Say it, Cosette."

How could she possibly answer, she didn't know where her thoughts were and she didn't know what he wanted her to say, all she could do was stammer and moan.

Javert pulled himself up and stared down on her severely. Cosette looked near tears. She felt like one punishment was proceeded by another, to what end she could hardly tell. He humiliated her, he spanked her, he aroused her and stoked a fire of need. Why do that if he was just going to stop? Why should she want him to continue?

"What is it you want me to say? If I knew I'd say it! Why are you doing this?" she looked down at her feet and crossed her arms over herself.

Javert raked his fingers through her hair and leaned in inhaling the scent, and actually planted a soft kiss at her temple. "Because you haven't learned your place yet."

"I-I suppose you must think it's out on the street like my mother." she huffed and tightened her arms around herself.

Javert didn't answer. He was sure she was almost there, good thing too - he wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer. He unfolded her arms and lifted her to her feet. She cried out as over and over his hand came down, raining blows on her ass.

"Do not put words in my mouth. Now, follow me."

Javert grabbed her arm and tugged her back down the hallway to what was now his room. He pushed her toward the bed and ordered her to sit. Cosette quickly obeyed and sat in stunned silence as he divested himself of his clothes. She felt wet to her thighs and she wanted to cry. He was teasing her. He wouldn't… it was all just to shame her more.

"Oh God, please help me." She whispered and tears spilled over her lashes, covering her face in her hands.

The bed shifted beside her, his arms snaking around her waist pulling her back against him, and cradling her to his chest. His legs were around her and pressed tight to her thighs. Cosette screamed and sobbed when she felt him pressed against her bottom. How could he be comforting and at the same time arouse her more. Javert gently tugged her hands down and wiped her eyes.

"What is it Cosette?" His voice was soft but thick with desire.

"W-why do you keep punishing me? I'm sorry about him! But I didn't want him! And you! I've already fallen so far tonight. But it's not enough is it? It's not enough to humiliate me but you make me want you and then punish me for that too! Why won't you make me yours? I just want to be yours!" she sobbed out brokenly.

A low moan broke from his throat, his hand coming around her throat and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Mine. Say it, Cosette."

"Yours. I'm yours, Javert!" she panted out, her hand fluttering up and covering his on her throat.

"That's you place. Not him, not out there on the street. Your mine, Cosette and under my protection and care. You will take care of my needs just as I will see you yours."

Javert scooped her up and settled her in the bed, covering her body with his. Cosette's first time was not as she had thought it would be. It was better, gentle yet intense, passionate and frenzied. When they were both sated she lay in his arms quietly. The last of her fears were wiped away when he lifted her chin and smiled.

"I love you, Cosette."

She threw her arms around him and laughed giddily. "I love you, too, Javert."


End file.
